Conventionally, in digital cameras, image data picked-up with an inbuilt photographing section is displayed on a monitor at a recording mode when an image datum is stored(recorded) in a recording medium. The digital camera displays an image so that the mode when an image datum recorded in the recorded medium is changed over to a reproduction mode. Further, a photographer depends on his/her own sense in such a conventional digital camera when obtaining each of image data in order to combine a plurality of image data after photographing. When combining the image data after photographed by the digital camera, whose object has already been stored in a recording device, the image data will be transferred to a personal computer (hereinafter, referred as “PC”) thereby combining the image data with PC. However, following steps are required in such a conventional digital camera when combining image data. Namely, after an object is photographed and recorded, the image data are transferred from the digital camera to a computer or a personal computer (PC), and the image data are combined. Therefore, it is not easy to obtain desired combined image data. Additionally, a troublesome operation will occur.